Staying Alive
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: A girl named Nori finds herself in a world filled with zombie. however it's a game, she's lost all of her memories and has no idea what to do except run. However a man with blonde hair who wears headphones saves her...
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up there were zombies coming near me. 

_"How did I get here?" _I quickly got to my feet and picked up the gun next to me. _"I'm happy this isn't a pistol."_ I thought. I looked around. There was no one in sight. Or at least no one alive.

An alarm went off in my head, several actually. The first one said I was alone, the other said I didn't know how to use a gun, the last one told me there were zombies everywhere and one was charging at me. I turned on my heel and pulled the trigger. Nothing fired.

"Ah fuck it all." I muttered. Then I began running with the gun. If I left it I'd have no protection what so ever. As my feet pounded on the ground making echo sounds, more zombies became aware of my presence. "Shit shit shit shit shiiiiitttt!" I groaned as I ran.

There was one under me so I had to jump over him losing my balance. I stumbled and fell. When I noticed that I was unable to run anymore since they'd catch me I sat there frozen in my place.

_"Oh god, I'm going to get eaten by zombies!" _ I closed my eyes and waited for the first bite. I felt none. Instead in front of me stood a blonde. He had a sword in his hand and a gun on his belt. He pushed off one of the zombies and cut off its head. "The clack thingy pull it!" He yelled. I looked at him confused. _What was he talking about? _ He turned his head to look at me from the side. "You see that little black part sticking out from the gun?" He asked hurriedly. I looked over the gun and found it. I nodded. "Pull it down and hurry!" He yelled. I nodded I pulled it down and then I knew what to do. I stood behind him and shot at zombies. I got at least four perfect head shots.

By accident of course; my fingers were trembling and my hands were shaky.

When we fought them all off I bent over and sucked in a lot of air that I hadn't realized I needed.

I turned back to the stranger. He faced me with a small smile. His white shirt had blood on it but I could see a faint fist on it. He was also wearing head phones. He seemed familiar but I didn't remember him. "Hello there, seems like you're in the same hell hole I'm in." I nodded. "Are you a bro?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow. _"Did he seriously think I was a boy? Or was he getting at something else?"_ I shook my head none the less. "That's alright; just calling me Felix is ok then." I thought on the name, It definitely rung a few bells but my memory was completely wiped. I know I was on my computer going to play a zombie game called,"Apocalipse Blood Shed." I looked around. This definitely had something to do with zombies. _"Am I in the game?" _

"Let's get you back to my place, well a place I found, don't worry it's protected it's the only place zombies can't enter. It's a safe house I guess. With a shield that you can see so you'll be fine."

I nodded. He began walking. "You're pretty good with that gun. Where did you learn?" He asked. I shrugged. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked. I didn't respond I was thinking about this place we were going to. _"Shields can easily break and so can a humans bones."_ I shuddered. I heard him sigh. "That's ok; I am a stranger to you."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry I was just thinking." I replied. He looked surprised. "Wow so you can speak. I like your voice it's pretty neat it's almost as nice as M-…" He stopped and began to look down. "What is the matter?" I asked softly.

Tears fell down his face. _"I've never seen a man cry before. He's pretty brave to cry in front of a girl."_ I thought. "  
>It's nothing I just thought of something." I watched him dry his tears. <em>"He made me curious now. What happened?" <em>Deciding I wasn't going to figure it out by thinking I dropped it." He then stopped. "This is it." I looked up. In front of us was a giant black shield.


	2. Staying alive Ch2

"What's on the other side?" I asked. "The only thing still worth something here." He said a bit coldly. "Sorry for asking." I said sadly. I walked inside leaving him to his thoughts.

I saw a lot of houses. Not much but there was also stores. "_The store couldn't last forever. I imagine we'll have to venture out at some point and achieve food." _Felix walked in front of me. "Follow me/" He ordered. Not having any other option I did so. We were silent the whole way.

When we were on the main streets I saw people come out and give me strange looks. _"Seems like we're not the only two alive."_ I thought. As we walked more I saw what looked like a medium sized hospital. We passed that and went straight to a house. Felix took out a card and the door scanned it and unlocked. He let me inside. I heard voices. "Hey Felix your back!" Some one cheered. I stood behind him. "Yeah. Check out what I found though." He stepped aside and I looked at the owner of the voice. A brunette with widened blue eyes. He quickly grabbed a white mask off the table and slipped it on quickly.

"Pewds why didn't you tell me you brung someone?!" He asked sounding displeased. "Sorry." The person opened his hands. "She saw my face!" He groaned. "So what. Then you shouldn't wear it then." Felix said getting aggravated. "What crawled up your ass?" The boy asked in an equal tone. "It doesn't matter leave me alone." Felix stormed off to his room ad shut the door.

I looked over to the brunette. "Sorry about that, he's been a bit upset lately since an incident. Do you know who I am?" He asked. _"Was he famous like Felix; and why did he call him pewds?" _I shook my head at him. "Then call me Ryan." I nodded. "I'll take you to go check in with the leader. You'll need to in order to stay in this little town. I've seen enough people die by those things. You're quite the catch actually." He smiled innocently.I smiled back but I didn't respond. He seemed much nicer than Felix.

He stood from the couch and guided me out the door. We walked to a building right across from the house we came out of. It was pretty big. "In here. The good thing is the leader is nice. Bad thing is she's on the last floor. I'll ride up with you if ya like." He offered.

He seemed like a trustworthy gentlemen so I agreed. "You the silent type?" He asked. "I tend to be sometimes. I try to speak when spoken to but sometimes my mind wanders so I gesture in response." I explained. "That's reasonable."

We walked to the elevator.

Once we were there I saw a big chair facing the wall. The lights shined brightly in the office. "Hey boss lady, we have a new person. Felix brung her in." the woman turned around. When she looked at me she smiled brightly and ran over to me like a dog. "She does this a lot then she says-," "Sorry force of habit." They said in unison. I chuckled. "I haven't seen you in forever. "I missed you." I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. She smirked. "The names Misty. Your dog? Misty Ross Shockey; Ring any bells?" She asked. I thought for a moment. Then it came to me.

I immediately hugged her. "Oh Misty! I thought you ran away! How'd you end up here?" I questioned. She laughed nervously. "Well when you were going to play the game we're in I ran in your room playing with my brother. Then I got sucked in after stepping on the long button." "The spacebar?" I corrected. "Yeah that thing." "That's why your computer shut off. It also appears that all who enter the game must be human or they will become human."

I stared at her in utter shock. "Wow that's why I never saw you again. We're still looking actually. Well now that I'm here too our family is."

"I can speak pretty good English too." She chimed happily. I grinned. So she didn't die. "But how did you become the leader?" I asked.

"How about we sit down and I explain everything then? After one subject I'll go straight to the next so pay attention."

I nodded. We walked over to her desk and we all sat down. "When we all got together we voted on the most experienced. I was the first to get into the game. I fought since then. Still having my dog instincts I can sense danger.

I knew where it was coming and how to eliminate it. I did get bitten once but if you weren't originally human you'll just heal right up." "Well at least I know you won't die." I laughed.

"I can teleport to replace my small speed loss."

_"Out of everyone in the world, my dog becomes the leader of an apocalypse."_ "Slowly more people joined. Some died along the way then I found this safety point. We had difficulties getting through though." Misty became really serious.

"There was someone purposely keeping us from this shield. Like a game for their enjoyment. We suffered many casualties along the way because of it. My guess is, to get out of this game we need to kill this person. They control zombies but won't let them get through this shield for some reason. It must be important but why would they let us in?" Misty put her hand on her chin thinking. She realized I was still there so she apologized.

"Anyway we go on missions to get medicine we don't have, food, water, and people. We go across the countries border also known as, "Dead Mans Grotto." Misty stated. "That's where a lot of zombies roam. They're really vicious and brutal since they don't get to feed that much.

Heck, none of them do but, ""Dead Mans Grotto,"" is barely used. After a recent incident it's been restricted but; we may need to cross there again soon. I don't want anyone to go. The chance of them dying is high and it's costly. If I went there'd be no one to keep order. I can die but if I'm bitten I won't be turned. There are more than just the zombies you're used to. There are much more than limping pale forms. It's so much more."

"When you are ready you'll learn more. This is where I'll stop." Misty dug in her drawer. "Here's your home card. Try not to lose it. I have more but just try not to." I smiled. "Your training will begin tomorrow. You need to be able to use a weapon. From today until you are more experienced you are a rookie. I you do terribly your rank will be a worm." I nodded. "There's some one else you might want to see." Misty motioned someone in. A girl with red hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes appeared at the door." When she looked at me she smiled.


	3. Staying Alive Ch3

She walked towards us. "Hello O'keef, any reports?" Misty asked. "None of recent ma'am." The girl looked down at me. "I'm glad I'm no longer the only one other than Misty that I know who got stuck in this undead hell." She cursed freely which surprised me. She looked a bit young to curse. "Your name is Naomi isn't it?" I asked. She nodded. I got up squealing. "Oh my god why is all of this happening? How'd you get in here?" I asked. She shrugged. "Long story, I could easily ask you the same thing." She retorted.

"At least I remember my friends." I said happily. "Alright enough chat. Nori move into your new home. Get comfortable and be ready for tomorrow. We'll be choosing your main weapon, secondary weapon, and back up weapon. I give them those names but you can use them at any time. Not while training of course. You'll have specific trials to face. Later on though you might get to use them all." Misty assured.

"I'll be on my way now. Have a good day misty puppy." I chimed using the puppy name I gave her. She waved as I walked out. The rest of us went into the elevator. Now to get settled in.

Once at my house I used the card the way Felix did.

The door made a ca-chak sound and I opened it. Everything looked natural. Like a well furnished apartment. I sat on the couch and lay down. I had forgotten that Naomi, and Ryan followed me in. "So what are you two going to do?" I asked. They looked at each other then shrugged at me. "Wanna spend the night or something?" I asked. Ryan nodded. Naomi shook her head. "Sorry I already have my weapon I need to practice." I started pouting. She gave me a look and said,"Quit your bitching and shut up." I glared at her playfully. She had my same diction and dictionary but she couldn't go as far as my vocabulary. "I'm not bitching; I want you to fucking stay, because I haven't seen your red haired ass in ages damnit!" I yelled sort of whining at the end.

She rolled her eyes. "I have to practice. Unless you want to be my target." I made a choking sound. "No thanks, I don't want to keep getting hit with your wild ass swings." I joked. We always made fun of each other and laughed it off. If she called me a bitch I'd do the same to her. It's how our friendship works. Even though as a twelve year old she didn't curse so I didn't say such words around her."

I waved her off. "I'll come see you tomorrow." I made another whining noise and then she shut the door. I looked at Ryan who seemed amused by the recent events. At least that's what it looked like. With his mask on it was hard to tell.

"So what do you guys usually do when you're not killing zombies?" I asked. He sat down next to me and shrugged. "Anything fun I guess. There are other shielded areas like this one so we can play online games." He stated.

I continued to stare at him. "Ryan how'd you end up here?" I questioned. "The same way everyone else did I suppose."

"Well it started with buying this game…"

*Flash Back*

Ryan AKA ChaoticMonki's POV

I looked at the screen of my computer. There was an ad that read, "New zombie game out for a limited time only. If you like the Left 4 Dead series then you'll love this game even more. Free to serious players, Buy Now!" Of course I clicked the ad away. I never paid much attention to ads like that.

It always came back though. Even though it said the game was limited. I continued to ignore it until my friend Pewds got it. Ever since he got the game he hadn't called me or anything. He played it with his girlfriend. I watched one of their videos and after the first chapter of the game the camera shut off.

I tried to call both of them but they never answered. I thought that maybe they were so wrapped up in the game because it was so good that they didn't have enough time to call back.

So I finally got the game. It was called, "Apocolipse Blood Shed." As soon as it was loaded it became my favorite game. However when I completed the first chapter a face popped up, it was a zombie that looked like me. Then I blacked out and ended up around the shield we're in. I was weak at first so I didn't stand a chance against the zombies. I thought I'd end up like the zombie I saw on my screen but a girl came out and saved me.

The way she fought was bad ass too. Your friend Naomi. She saved me.

However after massive casualties not even she can go to the restricted areas. Even though she's a Marauder.

*End Of FlashBack* End of Ryans POV

I could only gape at his story. "So Naomi is like some top class fighter?" I asked. He nodded. "Figures, she was always good with a gun."

Ryan looked at his watch. "Oh wow it's already time for everyone to retire.

"Me and Pewds have night duty." By the clueless look on my face he could probably tell I had no idea what that meant. "Night duty is where we get to kill zombies around the shield so when we go out on missions we won't have many to fight off."

I made an "O" shape with my mouth in understanding. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him stand and walk out the door. I looked around. Since it was time to sleep I decided that rest would be my best option.

I walked to the bed that was in the corner.

I got myself situated and fell asleep.


End file.
